Hormones
by PJayKeller
Summary: Short sequel to Teach Me. A slightly humourous look at Jennifer's pregnancy. Will Ronon manage to survive it? Ronon/Keller


Disclaimer:- Don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

A/N Short sequel to Teach Me. Rated M for sex and language.

"McKay, you busy?" Ronon growled, as he barged into the lab, looking around quickly.

"That depends on what you want? And do you have to come in here like a tornado, scaring the hell out of all my scientists?"

Ronon just looked at him. "So are you busy?"

"Of course I'm busy. I'm always busy. So get on with it already, what do you want?"

"Computer access" he said, hopefully.

"NO".

"McKay!" he growled.

"Listen you... the last time you got near a computer, you nearly sank the city. Why don't you ask your girlfriend anyway. She's got almost the same level of clearance as me".

Ronon was silent and, McKay thought, looked sort of embarrassed.

"Ah I get it now. You can't ask Jennifer, because it's something to do with her, isn't it".

"Yeah ok. It's something to do with Jennifer".

"What have you done this time? You know, if you've hurt her, you're going to be in trouble. She can get nasty when she's hurt – bloody big needles and other sharp objects. Not a good combination in a woman – especially a pregnant one".

"That's the problem" complained Ronon.

"What, her being pregnant is the problem? Well that, my friend, is totally your fault. So if there's nothing else..."

"McKay, I love her pregnant. I want her to be pregnant. I'm just not sure that I can survive her pregnancy".

"You're making even less sense than usual... you overgrown..." Rodney whined.

A voice from the back of the room spoke up. "I bet I know what the problem is".

Ronon and Rodney both turned to look at the speaker, a Dr Lehmann, as he edged his way forward. As with most of the scientists on Atlantis, he was scared stiff of Ronon at the best of times and this was most definitely not one of the best times.

"Well come on man, out with it. We haven't got all day here" said Rodney impatiently.

"Well it must be hormone related. So that means it's either tears all the time or horny all the time".

"What's horny?" asked Ronon.

"Means someone who wants sex all the time" replied McKay. "Not that I can see that being much of a problem".

"You'd be surprised" murmured Ronon.

Dr Lehmann, having delivered his verdict, decided to remove himself before he started hearing things that he didn't really want to.

"I honestly don't know why you're moaning, you know, at least you're getting some. Try having a bit of sympathy for the rest of us".

"McKay, will you PLEASE just look it up on your computer and tell me how long this is going to last. I cannot go the next 3 months without any sleep".

Rodney huffed and complained, but eventually gave Ronon the bad news.

"Okay, now don't kill the messenger, but it could last right up until the actual birth".

Ronon groaned. "We need to get off the base for a while – I wonder if I could persuade our 'friendly' Wraith to capture me for a few weeks. I'll probably get more rest with him. I'm going to go and see Carter, see what our chances of a mission are. If Jennifer should come looking for me, don't tell her you've seen me".

"What's in it for me, if I keep quiet?"

"How about I don't start sparring with you".

"Yeah that sounds reasonable. My lips are sealed".

"That also goes for the rest of you" Ronon said loudly to the room, well aware that McKay's scientists were a terrible bunch of eavesdroppers.

Ronon hurried from the room, taking great care not to run into Jennifer. Feeling guilty, because, after all, this situation was partly his fault, he wondered what he should do. He loved Jennifer – that was not in doubt, even though he'd never actually said the words. Of course neither had she – but he was pretty sure she loved him back.

It was just that...well...5 times a night, every night for the last 2 months could get a bit much for a guy – even him, and he was kinda worried that soon she would start wanting it during the day as well!

'It might be an idea' he thought 'to have somewhere where I can stay out of the way. Maybe in a shielded area – then she couldn't find me. No, that's what a coward would do and I'm no coward. I could talk to Sheppard – he might have some ideas. Yeah that's what I'll do, see Carter and then find Sheppard'.

As Ronon headed off to Col Carters office, Jennifer was on the prowl, looking for him. After checking with a few people, who all said that they hadn't seen him – though Jennifer did notice not one of them looked her in the eye when they said it – she made her way towards the gym where she found Teyla warming up. Tagan was sleeping peacefully in the travel cot that Jennifer had had sent from Earth along with boxes and boxes of baby paraphernalia.

In fact Col Caldwell had complained that the last regular supply run of the Daedalus had consisted of nothing but stuff for the baby – a slight exaggeration on his part – but only just. Sometimes Teyla wondered if Tagan was her baby or Atlantis' baby and she was sure the same would be true of Jennifer's.

"Hi Teyla" she said quietly, not wanting to wake the child.

"Jennifer, how are you today?"

"Good. Yeah, I'm good" Jen replied, sounding anything but.

"Come, let us sit and talk for a while" Teyla said, pointing to one of the benches near Tagan. "Now, what is wrong? If Ronon has hurt you, I can always 'kick his butt', as John would say".

"No" said Jen, laughing, "he's been really great. It's just that today, well he seems to be avoiding me for some reason. I can't find him anywhere and I sort of need to... well need him to, you know.."

"Satisfy you?" grinned Teyla.

"Yeah that's the phrase I was looking for. I can't believe how much I want sex at the moment – honestly virgin to nympho in 6 easy months!"

"And is that a bad thing?"

"I didn't think so, but maybe it's turning Ronon off. The thing is, I could probably find something in the Infirmary that would cut the urges down a bit, but I'm worried about taking anything, in case it harms the baby" Jennifer explained. "Do you know of anything natural that could help?"

"It is probably a wise decision not to use any drugs and I regret that I know of no natural remedy that could assist you. I am sorry".

"Oh well, it was worth a try. I'll have to speak to Ronon – when I can find him, that is". Looking suddenly even younger than normal, she murmured "Teyla, what do I do if he's getting tired of me, of these constant urges?"

"Jennifer, I am positive that is not the case. You need to find and ask him how he feels".

"I know. I guess, I'm just scared of the answer. Anyway I'm going to carry on looking. If you see him will you tell him I need him, please?"

"Of course. Will I see you both later at dinner?"

"You don't think Ronon would miss dinner, do you. Don't worry though, if we're a bit late" Jen laughed weakly, as she turned and left the room.

Teyla thought for a moment and then tapped her earpiece and had a hurried conversation with someone, hoping that Jennifer would forgive her interference – if she found out, that is.

Ronon had just finished having a very unsatisfactory meeting with Col Carter, who informed him that it was unfortunate, but there were no missions planned. Since Ronon couldn't tell Sam what his problem was, he was forced to accept the decision and was now on his way to find Sheppard.

When the team were not off world, Sheppard could usually be found in the Mess Hall, the gym or his quarters and Ronon, not wanting to use his radio, tried his quarters first, which was fortunate or he would have run into Jen.

"Hey buddy" Sheppard greeted him, with a beer in his hand. "You want a drink?"

"What I really need is help, but a beer will do to start with" said Ronon, as he flopped into one of John's easy chairs.

Passing him a bottle, Sheppard asked "Okay what's the problem?"

Ronon sighed and got straight to the point. "A pregnant, extremely horny girlfriend".

"So what's the problem?"

"I just told you".

"No. You said you had an extremely horny girlfriend. Most men would be over the moon to have that".

"Over what moon?" Ronon asked, totally lost.

"It means that they would be ecstatic, you moron!"

"Oh right. And watch who you're calling a moron. So what do I do?"

Sheppard pretended to think for a minute. "I'll tell you what you do. You find your little Doctor, you take her back to your quarters and you fuck her senseless, and you keep on doing it whenever she wants. And do you know why? Because you love her and you'd do anything to make her happy and keep her happy. And if she's happy, the rest of us are happy because it's safe to visit the Infirmary. She won't have any reason to get out those fucking big needles that she keeps for special occasions. How's that for a good idea?"

"You know Sheppard, every now and then, you actually talk a lot of sense – or should I say Teyla does".

"Yeah, well we both know that she's smarter than the pair of us put together. Seriously though, make the most of it now buddy, because when the baby comes, she'll probably be too tired to give you more than a goodnight kiss, at least for a while".

"And how long will that last?"

"Probably 'til the kid's 18 or you get her pregnant again".

"So in other words" said Ronon sporting a huge grin "I should keep her permanently pregnant".

"Wouldn't advise that, 'specially if you want to keep all your 'bits'" Sheppard replied with a laugh. As the laughter died down though, Sheppard grew serious. "You DO love her, right?"

"I never realised just how much until recently, and now I can't imagine my life without her".

"And have you told her yet?"

"Have you told Teyla?" countered Ronon.

"Actually yeah, I did – finally. You need to as well".

"I know and I will. I'd better go and try and find her, explain things".

They sat there for a while, silently thinking as they finished their beers, Sheppard continually checking his watch.

"Am I keeping you from something or someone?" Ronon eventually asked.

"Um no" he muttered as he checked again "5...4...3...2..." and his door chimed.

"You told her I was here, didn't you" he accused Sheppard, with a sigh.

"Sorry buddy. At the moment, I'm more scared of her than you. Remember what I said, though" he said as he opened his door to Jennifer.

"Hi" she said, still somewhat shyly.

Quickly Ronon came to a decision and strode to the door, scooped her up saying "See you later, Sheppard", and carried her down the corridor, earning amused looks from the people they passed and a glare from her. When they reached his quarters, he carried her straight to the bedroom and fell backwards onto his bed, holding her tightly.

"Now I hear, from semi reliable sources, that you were looking for me. Why would that be, hmmm?" he asked with a smile.

Jen giggled and whispered in his ear. Ronon burst out laughing, something that he found himself doing more and more since 'hooking up' with his pretty Doctor.

"So" said Jennifer, when he'd calmed down a little "are you going to help me out with my little problem or am I going to have to go and ask..."

Ronon's mouth cut off the rest of her sentence as he kissed her thoroughly, his hands removing their clothing until they lay naked side by side. Lifting her carefully, as he rolled onto his back, he positioned her over his erect shaft and she sank down on to him with a grateful sigh. As she rocked against him, his hands were busy, gently kneading her swollen breasts grazing her sensitive nipples, before moving lower to stroke her rounded belly, then lower still, finally finding her aching clit. After only a couple of flicks against the hard little nub he could feel her tightening around him, and throwing back her head, she came with a soft cry of his name.

Collapsing onto his chest, she mumbled something that he couldn't make out. Still rock hard inside her, he flipped her onto her back, and being very careful to keep his weight off her, set up a steady rhythm thrusting in and out of her tight wet passage. Holding out both her hands, he took them, threading their fingers together as she moved with him, moaning with the pleasure he was invoking as he gradually sped up his thrusts. With cries, both loud and soft, they reached their climax together before Ronon rolled onto his side, taking her with him.

Disengaging their hands, Jen reached up to stroke Ronon's face, smiling as he nipped her fingers when she drew them over his lips.

Closing her eyes briefly, she murmured "I'm sorry that I'm being such a pain in the ass, wanting sex all the time. These changes during pregnancy, well they don't affect all women the same way. I mean it's not as though you can pick and choose what happens. So I'm sorry, because I know I'm not being fair to you and..."

Placing a finger over her lips, he tangled one hand in her hair pulling her even closer, before bringing his lips to hers in a kiss that while starting soft and sweet very quickly became hard and passionate.

Finally breaking away to breathe, he whispered "You can have whatever you want, whenever you want it. I need you so badly, I can't imagine my life anymore without you in it. I love you Jennifer, so much it hurts".

Tears formed in Jennifer's eyes as Ronon spoke and she hurriedly brushed them away before they started a torrent.

"Before I met you" Jennifer started quietly "all that mattered to me was my work. I thought that that was all I required to be happy, but I was wrong. Don't misunderstand, my job is still important but now I have you and soon we're going to have a baby and I've never been happier in my life. I love you so much. I don't know why I've never said the words before, but I think I fell in love with you the first time I ever saw you, even though you scared the hell out of me. You were so powerful, so different from anyone I'd ever met and I couldn't help dreaming what it would be like, being loved by you. Well let me tell you, the reality is so much better than the dream".

Ronon was speechless. While he had been reasonably sure of Jen's feelings towards him, he realised that he hadn't quite understood the depth of those feelings. AS usual when he couldn't find the words that he needed, he settled for actions – gently pushing her onto her back where she stretched like a cat, her arms reaching above her head to grasp the headboard. He was on her in a second, kissing and fondling her whole body as she writhed beneath him.

"So" she gasped "do you think you can deal with a horny girlfriend for the next few months?"

"Sheppard said I should fuck you senseless and you know how I always follow orders – when they suit me, that is" he laughed.

"Fuck me senseless eh. God I like the sound of that. When are you planning to start?"

"Depends on whether you want dinner or breakfast".

"Oh definitely breakfast" she murmured, locking her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her "definitely breakfast – in a couple of days or so".

Just before her brain stopped functioning, she thought that it had been a really good idea to stock up on those Power Bars.

The End.


End file.
